the_world_of_sionfandomcom-20200214-history
Philigree
Philigree (High Lord of Secrets) Everyone knows everything about Philigree. His habits, his customs, his sexual deviancies. There is not a single citizen of the City-Upon-High who could not, in stunning detail, describe to you precisely any detail you could possibly ask for on the life and happenings of Philigree. So widespread and common is the knowledge of Philigree that even the knowledge keepers struggle to devote themselves fully to studying him. Philigree doesn't care. He has nothing to fear. The issue is not what you know about Philigree, it is what Philigree knows about you. The man who truly understands secrets realises not just the power in holding them, but the power in having none yourself. Philigree is therefore rather open with his love of short source women, his compulsion to pick his nose when no one is looking, even his deep fear of horses are essentially public knowledge. Being so open with his what would otherwise be secrets ensures that no one can hold anything over him. Furthermore, the knowledge that Philigree knows nearly all the secrets of everyone else in the City-Upon-High ensures that no one would dare mock or blackmail him. Judgement on Philigrees actions are kept private. Philigree is everyones friend.The High Lord of Secrets has no enemies, as to make an enemy of a man who knows everything about you and has nothing to hide himself is a foolish move by any standards. Physical Appearance Philigree is called by some, the most handsome citizen of the City-Upon-High. His luxurious blonde hair is swept back in a manner that only seeks to exaggerate his well chiselled features. A layer of stubble surrounds Philigrees jaw. Philigrees eyes are said to be able to make people swoon with a mere glance, they are brilliantly blue. The high lord stands at about 7 feet tall and is well built. Philigree normallly chooses to wear his perfectly white shirt with an indecent amound of his chest showing. Simple brown slacks grace the handsome ones legs whilst fine leather boots adorn his feet. The insignia for the high lord of secrets is unusually intricate. The insignia is a hand holding up a finger to a pair of lips, its complexity also makes it wholly unique as well. The insignia is placed upon Philigrees left forearm. Responsibilities As the High Lord of Secrets, Philigree holds responsibility over the things of the world people would rather have others not know about. Primary Responsibilities The primary role of Philigree is to know all secrets within Sion. This includes all mortals secrets. Philigree is more than capable of holding all this knowledge, and he takes great enjoyment from his work. Philigree also exists in order to determine when an item of knowledge stops being a secret and becomes knowledge. This definition changes from item to item often at the whim of Philigree. He is indeed a useful friend to have! Secondary Responsibilities *To provide emotional support for Hadeana-Eonus when she requires it, normally in the form of drinks and romantic involvement.